UCC Risei Zannbar
Archive Risei Zannbar Name: Risei Zannbar Race: Human Class: Warrior Age: 32 Predetermined Age of Death: 38 Build: Physical body strengthened to the point possible for a normal human. Alignment: Lawful Good. Description: A man of average height; his long hair is a serene sight although it had lost its hue; some white strands of hair can be seen. He always wears an old, ragged cloak that hides his preferred choice of heavy armor and claymore. His equipment often varies due to brutal use in battle; his claymore is often positioned on his back. Wife: Irella Eviaxuan (Deceased) Nemesis: Zanros Hvajras (Alive; his fate is unknown to Risei) Kaoe Katapa: The curse that burdens Risei; CANNOT BE DISPELLED. Doing so would be the equivalent of Risei abandoning his whole self and his cause. The only known way to dispel the curse is for the cursed one to abandon himself by corrupting himself and becoming an insane villain (irreversible). Background: Risei was born in a little village of Eastern Tyria with normal human parents; he was an only child. His father was a part of the village militia and his mother was a woman of great affection for her child. Risei idolized his father whom he assumed was a hero for defending the little village. Risei developed a simple ideal: to be a hero and save everyone one day. Following that ideal, he developed his physical body by undergoing severely rigorous training. He grew up in that little village, eventually taking the occupation of an apprentice blacksmith. Risei married at the age of 16 to a rather plain and earthly girl named Irella Eviaxuan, whom he felt a great love for. Unknown to him, Irella was from a long forgotten family of sorceresses and clerics and thus practiced related holy magic. Irella often refused to have sexual intercourse due to her beliefs, but Risei respected that; they had no children. His father and mother passed away peacefully together when Risei turned 18. But, his normal life continued happily. His life took a drastic turn at the age of 19 when his local community was threatened by a magus skilled in dark magic and necromancy. Risei decided to take the role of his dead father and treaded to the local graveyard where an old, decaying magus was rumored to be found at night. Although Irella pleaded him to take her with him, he refused, not knowing how much of a help she could have been. But, when Risei reached the graveyard, the dark magus was nowhere to be seen. Risei returned to the village, terrified when he found out that its inhabitants were being controlled by the dark magus. The townspeople, acting like mindless zombies, approached Risei with various weapons. He ran away and attempted to find the dark magus. He eventually found the dark magus, but his heart sank at the sight. In front of him was his wife’s body, used as a host by the necromancer to prolong life. The dark magus approached Risei (in the living body of his lover) with a dagger, assuming that Risei would not attack his own wife’s body. But Risei thrust his claymore forward without hesitation, piercing his wife’s body. The necromancer’s spiritual body escaped the body just before the claymore struck. Risei was heartbroken at the sight of finding his own claymore in Irella’s chest, who had returned to her normal self when the necromancer’s entity had left. Irella, having no previous knowledge of the events that had taken place, was infuriated at being killed by her own husband. Before her death, she cursed Risei with “Kaoe Katapa.” Risei was now fated to die a tragic death at the age of 38, twice his present age. But Risei didn’t care about such a thing, he held his wife’s corpse in his hands and wept. He made himself believe that it was necessary to kill one to save a hundred and a hundred to save thousands. But deep inside, his selfish desire was to start over and live a long life with Irella. The townsfolk, now returned to normal, found Risei holding his wife in his hands with his bloody claymore at his side. Misunderstanding the situation, they blamed Risei for everything that had happened and attempted to kill him. Risei ran away from his own village that he had saved, leaving behind his wife’s body and keeping his desires to resolve everything. He eventually reached a deep forest, where he wept in quiet isolation; the only audible sounds being the beginning of falling raindrops and his tears dropping onto the earth. He wished to a worldly entity, wanting to be stronger, wanting to save everyone, wanting to travel back in time to stop his tragedy from ever happening. But he knew that he shouldn’t seek such a thing; his wounds, his experience, his regrets, his desires, and his whole self would not exist if he stopped such a tragedy from happening. In simpler terms, this heartbroken Risei would be replaced by a weak Risei, and thus he accepted the events that had taken place. Making an oath to protect the ones he loved, Risei trotted on into the depths of the forest. The lost Risei was taken in by a Wood Elven druid, whom he sought guidance from. The druid trained Risei and told him of his conditions as well as the curse that burdens him. He eventually learned magic and refined his magic attribute, being specialized in the enhancement of his own body and enchanting his equipment. He was more effective in fights due to his magic and his continued physical training, now including the exclusive use of his old claymore. He named his old claymore his “Last Regret” and buried it, with his own regrets, into the earth after he had completed his training. He then crafted a new claymore, this one called his “Resolve.” Risei left the druid, his training now complete after 10 hard years, and left on his own journey. Risei was not one born with certain ingenuity; he was only born with the firm sense of mastering his abilities through extensive training. Now 29, Risei journeyed, often doing senseless good deeds and taking on certain missions that were in his field of expertise. Eventually, his good deeds were overwhelmed by the amount of people he had slain to save others. He realized that he could only save the people that he knew about, ones he met in-person, and that he had to kill many others to save those people. He saw his ideal, of being a hero and saving everyone, hopeless due to his experiences. His selfish desire of wanting to be with Irella sparked again and he wished to a worldly entity for the chance of seeking an omnipotent relic to stop the tragedy from ever happening. Risei believed that he had lost himself in his grief and stopped saving unfortunate people he had encountered. His claymore, “Resolve,” was rendered useless because Risei had lost his own resolve; he threw the claymore away. But Risei was already branded a killer, a heretic, and an assassin. Risei isolated himself for three years as the general public slowly forgot about him. At the age of 32, he returned to his beliefs and to being a nameless hero. Risei’s first priority was to save the people; the second priority was to seek an omnipotent relic that would make his wish come true. But perhaps it was just that Risei didn’t want anyone to suffer such tragedies, and maybe that was why he wanted to be a hero. Character of, and created by Mael Category:User Created Content